Sting EucliffexReader: You Promised But Yet
by cloudwolfanime
Summary: You just came home from a mission. When you come back home, you find Sting cheating on you! Now, you two made a promise to never betray each other.. So what will you do now you have found Sting betraying you and breaking that one promise?


_"I love you Sting."_

_"I love you too (y/n)."_

_"No matter what happens, we won't hurt each other right? We won't betray each other?"_

_"Of course! I wouldn't __**ever**__ betray you!"  
"Promise then?"_

_"I promise (y/n). I'll even pinky promise, cross my heart, any promise to prove it. For I love you (y/n) (l/n) and I __**always**__ will."_

_Sting... You said those things... But were they the truth or lies? I can't tell. But all I know is what my heart is feeling... Broken..._

You walked into your and Sting's dorm in the guild hall of Sabertooth. It was ten at night at the time and you were dead tired. All you wanted to do was sleep with your boyfriend. To cuddle with him and fall asleep in his arms. To lay your head on his chest and fall asleep to the music of his heart beating. You smiled at the thought.

However, that thought was interrupted by sounds. Moaning sounds? You were fully awake now. You walked to the sounds. You silently prayed for the opposite thing you thought of at that moment.

That pray you wished for did not come true. In front of you was the man you loved making out with another woman. His shirt and pants were completely off, only wearing his boxers. The girl wore only a bra and panty. They both seemed to not notice you. Not until you muttered the man's name. Both heads swiveled towards you; their eyes widened in fear, their mouths were slightly agape, and their bodies were completely still.

At that moment, time slowed down and your heart shatters in millions and millions of pieces. You knew that Sting was having a rough time. He is the guild master of Sabertooth. The second best guild of all of Fiore. That job was really hard with all of the papers and whatnot. He always came home tired. Only once in a while he went on missions with you, Lector, Rogue, and Frosch. Lately, the job of a guild master was extremely frustrating for Sting. You knew he was in very bad moods lately and took out his frustrations for training which he did at the end of the day. You didn't know that he would do this though. You didn't know that he would take out his frustrations this way. How could you? Both of you promised to never betray each other but yet...

Here you were: betrayed. Before Sting and the woman had a chance to say or do anything, you ran without a word. You ran and ran and ran. You didn't know where to go but anywhere was better than _there_. Everything you past was all just a blur. Tears streamed down your face.

Then, you stopped. Where exactly did you stop? At the spot you and Sting called "ours." That spot was no longer both of yours together. Now, it was just a spot. A spot of memories. It was beautiful scenery. A waterfall flowed down into a clear, blue lake. Something was different though. Animals weren't there like they knew what happened. Behind the waterfall was a cave so you went there. Sometimes you and Sting went to the cave and accidentally fall asleep there in each other arms. The cave was also a place of feeling loved and protection. It was a place where you could just talk about anything or just stay quiet but feel love at the same time. Now... Now it was a place of memories. Memories that will forever haunt. Memories that will forever bring tears.

So... Why did you came here then? You had no idea. Maybe because you wanted to feel that love Sting gave you again. Just for one last time.. The cave didn't give you that love though. It just brought more heart break. More of the sign of betrayal. This cave is no longer what you wished it to be.

You walked to the back of the cave and sat down against the wall. You brought your knees to your face as you hugged them. You sob and scream. You scream out Sting's name. You cried out for the love that's forever lost.

"(Y/n)!" Footsteps could be heard. The sounds was echoing all around the cave. In the next moment, the footsteps stopped and heavy breathing was heard. You didn't dare to look up. You were afraid of seeing _him_. You felt the gaze of Sting's blue eyes.

"What do you want Sting...?", your voice was hoarse and you almost barely said his name. "I'm sorry! I-I was just so stressed out a-and I... I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me... Please... I... I love you (y/n).", he says. He looked at you, waiting for you to say something. A few minutes passed by and the only sound was the waterfall. He then spoke up again, "A-Aren't you going to say something? Anything?" You muttered silently, "What am I supposed to say Sting?" His eyes widened a bit at that. "Maybe saying that you forgive me or something!", he slightly yelled. You lifted your face, your face was full of rage, betrayal, and pain. You yelled back at him, "Do you really expect me to forgive you? I know what I saw! I know what you did! How do you me expect me to forgive you Sting!" His hands clenched tightly into fists. He yelled even louder, "I don't know! I don't know (y/n)! We've always forgiven each other no matter what happened! No matter what we've done! No matter how hard it was! Is this even different from those times?" As you heard those words, your hands and teeth clench together. All of a sudden, you stood up really fast and...

_Slap!_

Everything became silent once more besides the heavily, ragged breathing that came from you and the waterfall. Sting's eyes widened in surprise. The cheek that you slapped him was almost a bright red. "You broke your promise!", you shrieked. Sting stared at you and didn't say anything. He was lost in words. He remembered the promise you made to each other and he broke it. He broke what was precious to both of you. "You broke _our_ promise! You broke my trust for you Sting! You broke what was our love for each other! And most of all! You broke me..", you muttered the last part. Sting quickly hugs you. "I'm sorry (y/n). I'm so sorry. Please... Please don't leave me... I love you... I will always love you...", he whispers.

You couldn't take it anymore. So, you harshly push him away. "Stop Sting! Just stop! You don't love me anymore! You _loved_ me! If you did love me, you wouldn't betray me! You wouldn't cheat on me Sting!", you yelled at him. "But yet... I still love you... Even though all of that happened... I still love you Sting...", your voice wavered. You stared at the ground after what you said. He looked at you. His eyes adverted everywhere but mostly at your face. Sting couldn't think of words. His voice was lost. After what seemed like forever, you finally opened your mouth, "Because I still love you... I have to move on.. And in order for me to do that is to leave..." Sting just stared at you then nodded. He knew that you would say that. He knew. You were one with a sad past. Sting knew because of what he did, there was no way you would stay. "A-Alright...", he whispered sadly.

Sting looked at you one more time before going back to his dorm. When Sting got there, he was greeted by his exceed, Lector. The red cat looked at his best friend. "Hi Sting! Where's (y/n)? Shouldn't she be here already?", he asked. The white dragon slayer looked back at Lector then walked to his room and slammed the door. Lector frowned and muttered to himself, "Something must of have happened.." The exceed just got back from hanging with Frosch and Rogue. Well, mostly Frosch. They were buying new outfits at the marketplace then went to eat at a restaurant for dinner. Lector decided to leave the dragon slayer alone. For now anyways.

It soon became morning. The guildhall wasn't busy. Well, it was actually how it normally was.. Kind of... _Everyone_ knew what happened between you and Sting. Sting told Lector what happened earlier then Lector told Frosch then Frosch told another guild member and Rogue. It kept on going on till everyone knew about what happened.

Sting sat at a table with Rogue, Lector, and Frosch. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. All heads swiveled towards it. There you were. You stood there for a good couple of minutes before walking over to the guild master. You stood in front of him. Sting Eucliffe. You (e/c) orbs stared at him before you said anything. "I'm leaving the guild."

Your voice seemed to echo throughout the guildhall. Sting sighed and nodded. "You may go...", he muttered sadly. His words also echoed throughout the guild. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. They didn't think that you would leave the guild! Lector and Frosch ran over to you. "Don't leave (y/n)!", both exceeds yelled, crying. You smiled sadly and crouched down, your arms opened to them. Both of them leaped into your arms. Their little paws digged into your clothes. You hugged them tightly but not too tightly.

"Don't leave!" "Stay!" "We love you!" "You're one of the strongest we know!" "Fro thinks so too!" Both exceeds begged you to stay.

You shook your head. You smiled sadly at them. "I may be strong but I'm not strong enough. Because I'm not strong enough, I have to leave. It's the only way I can become stronger. I love you though. I will always love you two. My most favorite exceeds in the whole wide world." It broke your heart even more that you had to leave your family. If you stayed though, you couldn't handle being near Sting. All you would think of was him and that _girl_.

The exceeds cried even harder. They continued to beg you. You gently pet them. "I'm sorry..", you whispered.

The three of you pulled away then you walked over to Rogue. "Thanks for being there for me Rogue.. You take care of yourself and Frosch.", you said to the shadow dragon slayer. Rogue nodded. "I will. You take care of yourself too you hear (y/n)?" "Of course I will.", you smiled at him. Both of you hugged each other. "Thanks for being my best friend.", you said to him. Rogue chuckled, "Of course." Both of you pulled away.

You then walked over to Sting. Both of you stared at each other for what seemed like forever. All of a sudden, you embraced the white dragon slayer. His electric blue eyes widened in surprise before he hugged you back.

"Thank you for showing me what love was. Thank you for being there for me. I will never forget what we meant to each other Sting. I will never forget all of those memories. All of that training, teasing, laughing, love... Everything. But I have to go. I do want you to know that I still love you and always will."

Sting nodded. He whispered, "I know. But I have some things to say to you. These are the rules for leaving the guild and you must never ever break them. I did kind of borrow these from Fairy Tail.."

"One. Never reveal any sensitive information about Sabertooth as long as you live.

Two. You must never use any of your former guildmates for any personal gain.

Three. Though our paths may have strayed, you must continue your life. You must live everyday like it's your last. You must never consider your life to be insignificant.

And lastly. You must never forget your nakama here for as long as you live."

Sting smiled sadly. There was a hint of love in his smile but it couldn't really been seen. A single tear slid down his cheek. You both let go of each other. Before you could have seen the tear, Sting quickly rubbed it away. "A-Anyways, you should get going..", he stuttered a bit. "Yeah.. Goodbye Sting.."

You turned around and walked out of the place you once called home. The place where all your nakama are. The place where you had your first love. The place where your heart got broken. As you walked out, tears fell down your face.

Once the doors closed behind you, Rogue sighed, "She's never going to join the guild ever again isn't she...?" Frosch sniffled, "Fro thinks so too..."

Lector looked at the guild master, "Sting..." Sting had his fist and teeth clenched together. He stared at the ground as his hair covered his half of face, only showed shadows across. Tears were clearly shown, however. "I love her and I still do...

_**I Promised Her But Yet...**_


End file.
